Kyo
by WaterRK9
Summary: A cat left behind while her siblings were adopted. A cat who had to learn to survive the harshness of living as a kitten in the twoleg's place with no one to turn to. Until a cat named Orian took her under his wing, train her,taught her and turned her into what she is now.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

A tiny black furred kitten with yellow eyes peaked out form a cardboard box in a alleyway. She felt lonely now that the giant hands had taken her brothers and sister away. She glanced around looking for companionship but she was the only one in that alley and she didn't want to walked into the stone with the giant feet afraid they would crush her. She ducked back inside rthe box.

Hunger was gnawing at her stomach and that made her bold enough to exit the box she never left. She smelled food but it was out of reach in a huge metal can. She tried to knock it over it it was too heavy so she gave up attempts. Soon she figured out that the only way to get rid of her hunger was to leave the alley she was currently in.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo put one paw out of the alley, it was dark so she didn't see many two-legs so we walked out. As soon as she did she heard a hiss behind her and she ran. Over the stone and onto grass and over stone again. She felt like her paws were burning and feel winded when she stopped. She looked around and didn't know where she was and then looked in front of her. A huge black beast with a tan underbelly and pointed ears was looking right at her(Doberman). She ran back the way she came until she noticed the beast was attached to a line of looped metal. It kept barking and biting the air but ti didn't seem able to move. She then heard a voice behind her. "Why are you on my territory?" , she slowly turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

A large ginger tom towered over her. The cat had a scar over an eye and the tip of one ear ripped off. His fur was matted and he had scars everywhere. Kyo cowered in front of the cat. He bared his fangs and lunged at her. Kyo squeaked and ran in the direction of the beast without noticing. She heard barking and felt a burning pain on the tip of one of her ears before she was lost in the darkness.

It was smelly and damp where she was, the night sky was sprawled out above her but the stars didn't show like when she was in the alley. Her nose twitched, she smelled food. It wasn't a old rotten smell. It smelled fresh and flavorful compared to everything else. She stumbled around and laid down then fell asleep.

When she woke up she was being held by giant hands. She was being studied by a plump man in his late thirties with a large black mustache and a sauce stained apron. He was wearing a green shirt and black pants and had. He was wetting a chef's hat and smelled of meat and sauce.

"Look at how skinny you are, must be starving." The thing rumbled. He set her down and made a staying motion with his hand. Kyo just meowed. She had nothing to lose, she was hungry and this thing smelled of food. The thing stepped out a few moments later carrying a white plate. It looked like a big white leaf and it was carrying something thin and long covered in a red colored sauce that smelled of meat but what really caught her attention was three balls of great smelling meat right on top


	4. Chapter 4

She as been starving and this seemed like a dream. She dove at the food afraid it might evaporate. It tasted delicious, she ate all of it not knowing when her next meal would be. She licked the sauce off her whiskers when she had finished and looked around to to thank the thing but it was already gone. "Hey why are you here?" A voice behind her asked. Fearing the worst she ran and ended up at a dead end.

A large brown tom approached her. He had some scars and a nick in his ear. His eyes weren't cruel looking like the last cat she encountered. The cat asked her again.

"What are you doing here. Papa Leo can get tired easily of feeding stray cats if they come everyday. We limit it to 2 times a week, Digger came yesterday. Why are you here?" The cat asked. Kyo wanted to reply but all that came out was a squeak

"Well you don't look familiar but you might be a kit to one of the mothers." The cat said and grabbed her scruff and started to walk off with her. Kyo squirmed and tried to call for help but her cries were muffled by fur.


End file.
